1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to lighting apparatus and, more particularly, to low voltage lighting apparatus employing economical, effective, and affordable circuit overload protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Relatively recently, novel low voltage lighting applications have become popular. Certain such applications have involved so-called "open wire" low voltage systems wherein lighting fixtures are connected to bare conductors hung from ceilings of various establishments. Such applications typically require some sort of circuit protection, which has in the past involved large, cumbersome, and expensive circuitry. Such circuitry has, in fact, been so expensive that it roughly doubles the cost of the systems such that such systems have largely been limited to "high end" environments." The circuitry is further typically limited in application to specific currents and voltages available and may not be readily usable, for example, in Europe, where different line voltages and frequencies are available.